Electronic and online mapping systems and applications, such as Mapquest, Google Maps, and others, enable users to embed information within a displayed map. For example, a user locates, or tags, an area on a map, and enters commentary, photographs, and other content to the tag.
Although mobile devices facilitate communication in a number of different ways (for example, users can send email messages, make telephone calls, send text and multimedia messages, chat with other users, and so on), they also provide additional services, such as electronic maps. Some mobile devices also provide location-based services that utilize maps to display tags identifying locations of interest (e.g, restaurants, cafes, etc.) within a mobile device user's vicinity, or place a tag on a map to identify the location of the mobile device user's intended destination. In addition, some mobile devices can provide location based services identifying the locations of a user's friends or family. However, there may be times when the user wishes to leverage a device's capabilities in order to provide other functions. Current mobile devices may not provide such functionalities.
The need exists for a method and system that overcomes these problems and progresses the state of the art, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed system.